Captor of My Heart
by sapphicsoul
Summary: Nineteen year old Chloe Beale is the daughter of a wealthy tycoon. She lives the perfect life that other people can only dream about. Beca Mitchell is a down on her luck musician who got caught up in the wrong crowd. When Beca is pulled into a plot to kidnap Chloe for ransom, the two womens' worlds collide and something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Captor of My Heart**

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Synopsis: Nineteen year old Chloe Beale is the daughter of a wealthy tycoon. She lives the perfect life that other people can only dream about. Beca Mitchell is a down on her luck musician who got caught up in the wrong crowd. When Beca is pulled into a plot to kidnap Chloe for ransom, the two womens' worlds collide and something unexpected happens.

_~ Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do, it does it on its own when you least expects it, or even if you don't want it to… ~_

Chloe glanced into the mirror, checking her makeup before she headed out her bedroom door. Her parents had requested that she attend a dinner party that one of her father's associates was hosting that night. She sighed as she made her way down the winding staircase of her family's mansion. There were some days that she longed for an average life. Her whole life, she had been groomed and trained to be the perfect daughter. At times, she felt more like a trophy or a showpiece than a daughter; something to be showcased. She didn't mean to be ungrateful for her family's good fortune. She appreciated everything that her parents had done for her. She had never been left wanting for anything, and both her mother and father had been nothing but loving and devoted to her. She would be forever grateful for the life they had given her.

Still, her life always seemed somehow… empty. Over the years she had grown weary of the never ending dinner parties and charity events. Each and every one required her to put on the perfect daughter persona, which proved to be far more exhausting than it seemed. She always felt like she was held to impossible standards by everyone. She had figured out a long time ago how impossible it was to live up to everyone's expectations. Still, she tried. That was her nature, and she wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

Her life was also very lonely. Sure, she had friends, but she was never really sure whether they were her friends for the right reasons. Many times, she was left with the feeling that they befriended her, not for the sake of just being her friend, but for what they could get out of her. She did have one friend that she knew was genuine. Aubrey Posen was the daughter of her former nanny and her best friend. They had grown up playing side by side and had become inseparable over the years. Being children, they weren't hindered by society's rules about social class and status. They saw each other as people, not dollar signs. It never mattered to either one of them that they were from different worlds. That same mentality carried over into later years as they grew up. They had stayed the best of friends, even with Aubrey moving across the country to attend college. They kept in touch as much as possible, but Aubrey's absence from Chloe's life had left a void that couldn't be filled.

As she walked to her car, she felt the strange feeling that she was being watched. She glanced around and saw nothing, brushing off the creepy feeling as silly paranoia. She unlocked her door and slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Her father had tried to convince her to let the driver take her in the town car, but she had insisted on driving herself. She liked to feel independent. She always felt out of place riding in the back of ridiculously expensive cars. Driving allowed her a sense of freedom and independence. Those were both things that were very rare in her life. She was once again overcome with the overwhelming feeling of being watched. She shook her head and yet again dismissed the feelings, putting her car in drive and pulling out of the driveway.

Three figures stood in the shadows, watching as the taillights of Chloe's car faded into the darkness.

"You sure tonight's the night?" one of the shadowy figures asked in a low voice.

"It has to be tonight… we've waited long enough already. We already know that she's usually the first one home after special events." came the reply.

"Guys, I don't have a good feeling about this. We're not kidnappers. This is some serious shit we're getting into here." a third voice chimed in nervously.

"If we do this, we could be set for life. We're not going to hurt her. We just need to get the money and leave the country. It's simple." the second figure shot back. "Life has never handed any of us a fair deal, so we're going to have to take it for ourselves."

A resigned sigh could be heard coming from the third figure. No further argument was made on the matter. It was just a matter of waiting now…

Chloe sat through the dinner, going through the motions as usual. She responded appropriately to questions and laughed at each person's attempt at humor or wit. In truth, she was mind numbingly bored. This dinner was like all the rest she had ever been to. The same kind of people, the same pretentious and overpriced food. It all just served to bore her. She was just waiting for the moment that she could go home to some peace and quiet.

After a while, Chloe decided that she had been there an appropriate length of time to where it wouldn't be considered disrespectful to leave. She explained to her parents that she was tired and wished to go home. After thanking the host for a lovely evening, she bade her farewell, and walked outside to her car. The fresh air was exhilarating after being in the suffocating atmosphere of the party all evening. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, letting the cool air calm her. She got into the car and started it, wasting no time pulling out of the iron gates leading out of the property.

The trip home didn't take long. The redhead pulled onto the small, paved driveway leading up to the mansion. She clicked the button, opening the door to the huge garage. She slowly maneuvered her car in, failing to notice the three figures quickly ducking in behind her. She put the car in park and cut the engine off, reaching down to unbuckle her seatbelt. Gathering her things, she opened the door and exited the vehicle. She heard a noise behind her, but before she could turn around she was grabbed from behind and a rag was shoved over her nose and mouth. As she breathed in, she could smell a faintly sweet smell. Panic overtook her body as she struggled to break free. She could hear footsteps around her and the garage door being opened back up. Slowly, unconsciousness overtook her as she continued to struggle, her attempts growing weaker before by the second. Before she went completely under, she heard a deep voice.

"Grab the van. Hurry!" the voice said hurriedly.

Then, Chloe's world faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Captor of My Heart

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Synopsis: Nineteen year old Chloe Beale is the daughter of a wealthy tycoon. She lives the perfect life that other people can only dream about. Beca Mitchell is a down on her luck musician who got caught up in the wrong crowd. When Beca is pulled into a plot to kidnap Chloe for ransom, the two womens' worlds collide and something unexpected happens.

A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. Hope you like the story so far. Thank you for the follows/favs/reviews. As always, your feedback makes me super happy. Let me know what you think! Much love, dearies.

Guest: Thank you. Hopefully I can give you guys a story you like! :)

Mariana: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

TricksKY: Nice to see you again, my friend. :) Hope you like the chapter

Zippy Potter: I'm glad you're getting into it. That's what I like to hear from my readers. ;)

Vexxx: Hope you like this new chapter, lovebug. I'm glad to see you're liking it so far.

Lesbihonest: Oh my! I updated as soon as I could. Couldn't have you sitting out in the cold for very long! I would be very sad if I was responsible for the death of one of my readers. ;)

/

Chloe slowly awakened in a state of confusion. She could feel the surface beneath her jostling as if it were in motion. She attempted to move her arms, but was met with resistance. Panic began to set in as she began to regain full consciousness. Someone had jumped her in the garage when she had gotten out of the car. Opening her eyes wide, she looked around the dark interior of what she assumed was a cargo van. A voice cut through the silence.

"Hey guys, looks like she's waking up." The feminine tone of the voice surprised Chloe.

She tracked the sound of the voice, her eyes finally landing on a person sitting on the opposite side of the van. She couldn't make out their facial features due to the hood that was pulled over their head, casting a shadow over their face. The redhead's breathing quickened as panic set in. She squirmed frantically against her restraints in a futile attempt to break free. Tears welled up, stinging her eyes. She felt a presence draw near to her. She flinched as she felt a hand rest against her arm.

"Hey. Calm down. It's okay. We're not here to hurt you." the voice said in a soft, reassuring tone.

Chloe glared up at the hooded figure. She could only faintly make out a few facial features in the dimly lit surroundings, but it was enough for her to be sure that her abductor was definitely a female.

"Listen, just stay calm and cooperate with what we say and everything will be just fine." The woman's voice sounded almost apologetic.

Chloe took a deep breath in an effort to regain some composure. She desperately tried to figure out a way to get herself out of her current situation. Every scenario in her head only led to one conclusion. She was royally fucked. Tears streamed from her eyes as hopelessness overtook her. Why was this happening?

The woman beside her shifted nervously. Chloe couldn't understand it. Her kidnapper seemed just as scared as she was. The hooded figure slowly brought her hand up, removing the hood that was obscuring the view of her face. Chloe's breathing hitched as she took in her abductor's appearance. The woman before her looked nothing like what she had expected. With a petite body frame, long brown hair that fell in soft waves, and delicate facial features, she certainly didn't look like somebody that was capable of kidnapping. A loud voice bellowed out from the front.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy? Now she's going to know what you look like!"

"Fuck off, dude!" the brunette barked. "Can't you see she's scared to death? We look like fucking murderers wearing these damn hoods." She turned back towards Chloe, wearing a soft expression. "I promise, we're not going to hurt you." she said in a feeble attempt at calming the redhead down, reaching over to rest her hand reassuringly on Chloe's arm.

The redhead flinched away from the touch, glaring daggers up at her abductor. "Don't you fucking touch me." Chloe spat out, venom lacing her words. She knew it wasn't a good idea to antagonize the woman, but she couldn't control her rage. She was quickly going from scared and confused, to just plain out pissed off. "Do you really think that you're not going to get caught?"

The voice from the front once again rang out. "Shut her up, or I'll come back there and do it myself." The tone of the voice was menacing.

The brunette looked over at Chloe with a warning glance. "It's not a good idea to piss him off. Just do as he says, okay?" Chloe nodded her head. She figured the best way out of this situation was to be as cooperative as possible. She took some solace in the fact that the woman beside of her at least seemed to be somewhat sympathetic towards her. That could possibly work to her advantage.

The van came to a halt and the engine was shut off. The front doors of the van could be heard opening and closing as the occupants exited the vehicle. Footsteps approached the back of the van as the rear door was yanked open revealing two figures standing.

"Get her inside. Make sure she doesn't try anything." one of the figures said gruffly.

The brunette shook her head as she gently helped Chloe out of the van. She kept a firm hold of the redhead's arm. Chloe scoffed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run." she said acidly. "It's pitch black out here and I have no fucking clue where we are. Where would I go?" she asked snidely.

The other woman looked over at her with a decidedly guilty look on her face. _How the hell did you get caught up in this? _Chloe wondered to herself about the seemingly docile brunette. The mysterious woman was obviously not comfortable with this whole situation. The redhead silently plotted. Perhaps, if she got close to the brunette, she could convince her to help. Until then, Chloe decided to cooperate.

Chloe was led into a small cabin. She glanced around at her surroundings as the brunette led her through. The whole place was dark and dusty. Honestly, it had the stereotypical look of something out of a slasher film. The only thing it was missing was a machete wielding psychopath in a hockey mask.

The other woman led her into a small bedroom, closing the door behind them. With the two of them alone, Chloe saw her opportunity. She needed an ally right now, and the brunette was the obvious choice. She needed to establish a connection with the woman.

"You don't really strike me as the type of person that does this sort of thing." Chloe observed quietly.

The brunette looked over at her with a guilt ridden expression. "I'm not, usually." she mumbled. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here." she said, more to herself than anyone else. She untied the binding around Chloe's wrists. The redhead rubbed her wrists where the rope had cut into her skin. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to tie them so tightly." she said, gesturing towards Chloe's reddened wrists. "I'll be in to check on you later. Just don't try anything stupid, okay?"

Chloe nodded. She looked around the room, noting the bars on the window. It wasn't as if she could do anything anyways. As the brunette walked towards the door a thought struck the redhead. "Wait, could you at least tell me your name? I don't even know what to call you."

The brunette turned back towards her with a contemplative look on her face. She was obviously warring with herself on whether or not to tell Chloe her name. After a few silent moments she spoke. "Beca." she said as she walked out, locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Captor of My Heart**  
**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**  
**Rated: T**

**Warning: There is a brief reference to drug use/addiction so if this could be a trigger for you, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. My muse decided to pay a visit, and I decided to crank out another chapter for you little lovelies. Thank you for the favs/follows/reviews. As always, I love to hear your feedback. =) Much love, my little aca-darlings.**

**magick-happens**: Thank you! Hahaha. I shall inform everybody that I am unavailable until further notice. Can't keep you lovelies waiting, now can I? ;)

**Guest:** Thank you. So glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you like the new chapter.

**Zippy Potter**: Hahaha. I'm glad to see that I'm drawing out the appropriate emotions. Just wait, you'll hate him even more. ;P All shall be revealed in time. =) I figure if you guys take the time to review, the least I can do is respond. I like to talk to you guys. It helps me to know where to take the story next.

**Guest**: Don't worry, lovebug. I intend on seeing this one out to the very end. Glad you like it so far. =)

**TricksKY**. Lol. You should be used to my shenanigans by now. You know I like to keep you guys on the edge of yours seats. ;P

**ChocolateMoosePi: **I'm glad you like it. It hit me at, like 4 am, so I had to jot down a bunch of notes so I would remember it the next day. haha. Hope you enjoy the story, lovebug.

/

**Chloe's POV**

Silent tears tracked their way down Chloe's face as she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Never in her life had she felt as hopeless and scared as she did now. Her only hope laid in the possibility of forming an alliance with the mysterious brunette. She had told the redhead her name, that was a start. Chloe clung to the only hope she had, calculating her next move. If she was going to make it out of this, she had to stay two steps ahead of the game. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve, deciding that tears weren't going to get her anywhere. She sniffled and wiped away the tears streaks on her cheeks. She the beginnings of a plan, now she just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to set it into actions. As she lay in silence, she could hear the faint murmur of voices coming from the other room.

**Beca's POV**

"I want out." Beca stated bluntly as she sat down at the table with her two partners. "I can't… no, I **won't** have any more to do with this. This isn't right."

"You say that as if you have a choice in the matter." one of the men sneered over at her.

Beca felt her temper flare up. She slammed her hands down on the table. "Damn it, Bumper! I didn't want any part of this in the first place! I'm not going to say anything to anyone, but I don't want any part of this. She's just a scared and innocent woman. She didn't ask for any of this. There are other ways of getting money." she looked over at the other man sitting at the table for support. "What about you, Jesse? You can't tell me you're comfortable with all of this."

Jesse shot her an apologetic look. "Listen, Becs. Be reasonable. We could be set for life after this. We're not going to hurt her. We're just going to send a message to her father for the ransom, and once he fulfills his end, we'll drop her off somewhere for the cops to find her. Simple."

She glared over at him._ Of course you're not going to go against what Bumper says, you spineless fuck_. she thought bitterly. She looked back over at Bumper. "I refuse to take part in this any longer." She stood up and walked towards the door, intent on leaving and never looking back. Bumper's voice rang out, cold and menacing.

"Walk out that door, and you're as good as dead, you worthless piece of shit. You owe a debt to me, and until it's paid off, I own you. You will do whatever the fuck I say." he said icily.

Beca froze with her hand on the doorknob. Her blood ran cold at his words. "You don't have the balls to kill me." she said defiantly, never turning around to look at him.

"Try me." he said, answering her challenge.

Beca released a sigh, releasing her grip on the doorknob and dropping her head in resignation. "Fine…" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding." Bumper said arrogantly.

"Fuck you." Beca said with a frown, angrily walking out of the room. She made a quit stop in one of the bathrooms, grabbing a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. She walked towards the room where Chloe was being kept, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe held her breath as the door was unlocked and opened. She released her breath when she saw Beca standing there, instead of one of the others. She realized, with some degree of alarm, that she didn't even know what the others looked like. She eyed the brunette suspiciously as she walked towards the bed carrying a box of some sort. Beca stood in front of her awkwardly. She sat the box down on the bed and opened it, revealing the contents inside. It was a rather extensive first aid kit. She rummaged around in it, pulling out a small jar labeled_ Silvadene_. She looked over at Chloe, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I, uh, thought you could use this for your wrists." she mumbled. "It's for the rope burn." She twisted the top off of the container, dipping her fingers down in the cream and holding her hand out expectantly. When Chloe hesitated, she smirked a bit. "I won't bite. It'll help with the burning." She shot the redhead a reassuring smile.

Chloe hesitated a moment longer before offering her wrist to the other woman. Beca's touch was gentle as she rubbed the soothing cream on Chloe's irritated skin. The redhead gazed up curiously at the other woman.

"How did you get caught up in all this?" Chloe asked softly. "You don't strike me as the criminal type."

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. "It's a long story."

The redhead smirked up at her. "I have time. It's not like I'm really going anywhere."

The brunette sighed as she continued tending to Chloe's wrists. "You're right, I'm not a criminal." she began. "At least, I didn't used to be. I'm a musician." she said with a small smile. "From the time I was a kid, that's all I've ever wanted to be. Music is everything to me. I was young and inexperienced when I first broke into the music business. I had no money, no resources, and I couldn't find work. Basically, I was your typical starving artist."

Chloe listened with rapt attention as Beca shared her story. The brunette wore an almost pained expression as she spoke.

"That's when I met Jesse." she continued. "He and I became good friends. He told me that he was in the same situation as me when he first started. He introduced me to Bumper." A dark expression came over Beca's face as she mentioned his name. "At first the jobs that we were doing for the bastard were small things. Pick pocketing, scams, things like that. Then we started getting into bigger things. Armed robbery, drug trafficking, and now this." she said, obviously referring to their current situation.

"Why don't you just leave?" Chloe asked.

"I wish it was that simple." Beca slowly shook her head. She had finished with Chloe's wrists and sat down on the bed beside the redhead. "When I met Bumper, I owed a rather large amount of money to a drug dealer." the brunette said, ducking her head. She obviously wasn't proud of her past. "Bumper paid off my debt in exchange for my service to him. He basically owns me right now." she said with resentment. "If I leave, he'll have me killed."

Chloe looked over at the other woman with sympathy. "That's terrible."

"This job would pay my debt off." Beca said, looking over at the redhead. "But, I don't want anything to do with it. It's not right."

Chloe saw her opportunity. "Listen, Beca. Maybe if we can work together, we can both get out of this." She prayed the brunette would agree.

"You don't know what you're going up against, Chloe." Beca said. "Bumper won't think twice about killing us both."

"We have to try, though." Chloe said with desperation.

"I don't know. Just, let me think, okay?" Beca said with doubt in her voice.

Chloe nodded her head. She wouldn't push. Something told her that the brunette would come around.

Beca stood up to leave. "I'll be in to check on you in the morning, okay?"

The redhead once again nodded. As the brunette walked towards the door, Chloe spoke up. "Beca?"

"Yeah?" she responded, turning to face the redhead.

"Thank you for taking care of my wrists." she said softly.

The brunette simply nodded her head as she walked out the door. As Chloe lay in bed, she had a renewed sense of hope. Just maybe, she would make it out of this alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Captor of My Heart**

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. So here's the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews and welcome to all of the new followers. I love to hear you feedback, so leave me things. Much love, dearies!**

**ChocolatMoosePi: Thank you! They will slowly get there! I can't wait for it either. =) Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**ZippyPotter: Oh, by the time I'm done you'll want him to die a horrible horrible death. Haha. Jesse's kind of a spineless jellyfish right now. Haha. Perhaps that will change later, who knows? *wink***

**BG-13: More things to come, my friend. Hope you enjoy it!**

**magic-happens: Yay for cookies! Haha. You are quite welcome, love bug. Hope you like the new chapter. **

**beats: Thank you! I'm glad to see that Beca is coming across like that. I love it when my readers fall in love with the characters. That's what makes me love writing for you guys so much. =) **

Chloe was abruptly awakened from her slumber by the sound of the door being unlocked and thrown open. Heavy footsteps echoed through the sparsely furnished room as Bumper approached her bedside. She crawled backwards on the bed, fear overtaking her senses. His lip curled into a sneer before he reached over and roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her off the bed and onto her feet. He dragged her out the door without so much as a word. She was terrified, the uncertainty of what was about to happen to her looming heavily over her head.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he led her into a different room of the house. As they entered the room, she observed her surroundings. The only piece of furniture in the room was a single chair placed against the wall opposite the door. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was unceremoniously yanked across the room and practically thrown down onto the chair.

Bumper leaned down, stopping just a few inches from her face and bringing up his hand to roughly grab her by her jaws.

"Listen, you spoiled little bitch. You sit here like a good little girl and say what I tell you to, and nobody gets hurt, understand?" he said, his hot breath blowing on her face, causing her stomach to churn. Tears slowly tracked their way down her face. Bumper's face grew angrier at her lack of response. The grip on her cheeks tightened painfully. "I said, do you understand?" he repeated through gritted teeth.

Chloe clenched her eyelids tightly shut, willing her tears to stop as she nodded her head to the best of her abilities. "I understand." she squeaked out quietly, her voice quivering with fear. Bumper smirked, releasing his grip on her face and walking over to the door.

"BECA! Get your ass in here!" he shouted down the hallway. Light footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Beca slowly entered the room carrying a video camera with a tripod. A concerned look came over he face when she took in Chloe's frightened appearance.

"Set the camera up over there." he said, pointing to the wall across from where Chloe sat. "Once you've done that, make sure Red there knows what she needs to say for the camera." her continued in a disinterested voice. "I'll be back. Make sure she's calmed down by the time I get back." He disappeared out the door, his footsteps growing fainter as he made his way to another part of the cabin.

The brunette followed his instructions, setting up the tripod and placing the camera on it. Once she had completed her task, she walked over to where the redhead sat. Kneeling down so that she was eye level with Chloe, she brought her hand up to tuck a lock of stray hair behind the girl's ear and gently brush away a tear with her thumb.

"Hey, you okay?" Beca asked softly. She inspected the marks on Chloe's cheeks from Bumper's rough grip, stroking the skin gently.

Chloe sniffled. "You have to help me get out of here, Beca. Please." She had to find a way to convince the brunette to help her.

Beca shot her a sympathetic look. "Chloe, I can't. You have no idea what you're asking me to do." she said softly. "I want to help you… I really do, but…" She sighed. "If I were to help you, I would be signing my own death warrant. Not to mention what could happen to you if he caught us. I won't take that risk."

Chloe let out a disheartened sigh. "I understand. I'm so scared, Beca." she said through more tears.

"I know." Beca said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. Just do what Bumper says, okay? This will all be over soon. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?" she said as she gripped the redhead's hand as a comforting gesture.

Chloe gripped Beca's hand, desperately needing the reassuring contact to anchor her. She looked the other woman in the eyes, somehow believing her promise to keep Chloe safe.

"Now, when Bumper comes back, I need you to face the camera and read what's on this paper." Beca said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to the other woman. "Can you do that for me?"

Chloe sniffled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do that." she said as she took the paper from Beca's hand. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, Chloe trusted the other woman. There was something in the gentle way that Beca treated her and the kindness in her eyes that made Chloe feel safe around her.

Bumper's heavy footsteps could be heard once again approaching the room. Chloe glanced nervously up at the door. She felt Beca's hand run gently over her hair, diverting her attention away from the door.

"Hey, remember what I said, okay? Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Beca slowly stood up and walked over to the other side of the room as Bumper once again entered.

"Did you get the princess over there ready?" Bumper asked in a gruff tone.

Beca shot him a hateful glare. "She's ready. Let's just get this over with, okay?" she said as she brushed past him, knocking into his shoulder.

"I would watch my attitude if I were you." Bumper said coldly. "It could get you into trouble someday."

Beca shot him another glare but said nothing. Chloe watched the exchange nervously, wishing she were anywhere else but where she was. She unfolded the paper, looking at the words that were written on it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She remembered what Beca had said about cooperating. If that was what it would take to get out alright, she would do it.

**Beca's POV**

Beca stood behind the camera, placing her finger on the record button and looking towards the frightened redhead. "Okay, Chloe. I need you to look into the camera and read the lines on the paper, okay?" She tried to speak as gently as possible in an attempt to keep the frightened woman calm. Beca couldn't help but think about what a fucking mess everything had turned out to be. Her heart ached for the other woman. She felt Bumper's stares as she spoke to Chloe. She refused to meet his stare, instead focusing on Chloe as she read off the script.

"Daddy, I'm sure by now you've noticed I'm missing and you have people out looking for me." Chloe said in a shaky, tearful voice. "I've been kidnapped, and unless you send them what they ask for, they're going t-to ki- kill me." she said as she broke out into a sob.

Beca couldn't help the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard the words come from Chloe's mouth. _This is fucking bullshit. _She saw motion out of the corner of her eye as Bumper walked into view of the camera, donning a ski mask.

"If you want to see your little girl alive again, I suggest you give us what we want." he said wickedly, pulling Chloe's head back by her hair and running a pistol across her cheek menacingly. "We're not playing around here, Mr. Beale. We'll be in contact soon."

Beca's blood was boiling as she watched the rough way that the redhead was being treated. She had to restrain herself from going over to defend the other woman. She hit the button on the camera to stop the recording, shooting Bumper a death glare as he walked out of the room.

"Make sure she's seen back to her room, won't you Beca?" he shot over his shoulder.

Beca had never desired to kill someone more than she wanted to kill that arrogant bastard in that moment. She glanced back over at Chloe, seeing the girl had fallen apart. She rushed over to where the girl sat, sobbing. She gently took the girl into her arms, cradling her and trying to provide some comfort. Mustering all the strength she had, she lifted the girl up off the chair and carried her bridal style out of the room and towards the bedroom where Chloe was being kept. Though Beca was small, she was deceptively strong. She gently placed Chloe down on the bed, running her fingers through the girl's auburn locks.

"You did good." she said softly. "It's over now, okay?" she said as the girl's sobs slowly subsided. She turned to leave, but stopped as she felt Chloe reach out and grab her hand.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" the redhead asked timidly.

Beca's heart melted at the request. _Fuck Bumper. How can I leave her like this? _

"Sure, I'll stay." she said as she crawled into the bed beside of Chloe, wrapping the girl in a protective and warm embrace. As she lay there with the scared woman in her arms, she began thinking of ways she could get Chloe out of this. She had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Captor of My Heart**

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. I am so sorry for the delay in the update, guys. I feel horrible. Life seems to be getting in the ways these days. *le sigh* I wish I didn't have to work so I could stay home and write for you guys all the time, but alas, I must pay the bills. I can't promise super regular updates on this, but I can promise that it won't take as long to get an update from now on. :) Anyhow, thanks so much for all the feedback, and as always, your opinions and reviews are always very welcome. Welcome to all the new followers! Much love, dearies. **

**Secret-Telling**: You are quite welcome, love bug. Writing for you guys is one of my favorite things, so its great to know you little lovelies are enjoying it. :D

**Zippy Potter**: I imagine Beca as a big softie when it comes to Chloe no matter what universe they're in. I have big plans for the future of this story, so just hang in there. ;) I'm so very glad that you are enjoying it.

**BG-13**: Beca's a clever girl. I'm sure she will think of something. ;)

**knowthescore**: Hahaha. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I do apologize for the long wait and I hope you're still reading. :S

**Jack E. Peace**: Your review made me feel amazing! I respect the fact that this pairing isn't everyone's forte and the fact that you're reading it and liking it is incredible. ^^ Thank you so much for this review. This is the sort of thing that makes me love writing as much as I do.

**mymindisonyou**: Bumper is quite the asshole. I hated him in the film and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to turn him into the villain of the story. Haha.

**libresbian**: Thank you. =) I have a lot of ideas on where to take the story, so stick around. :D

**hurriCADE**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I certainly enjoy writing for you guys. :D I don't think Beca can help but be honest with Chloe. Chloe brings out the best in her. ;)

Brokenpieces27: Thank you, dearie. I'm sorry it too so long to update. =(

**Beca's POV**

The early hours of the morning found Beca lying awake with Chloe wrapped in her arms, plagued with countless thoughts and doubts. She had to find a way to get Chloe out of this mess; that much was for certain. How she was going to go about accomplishing said feat was another matter entirely. It wouldn't be easy. There was a very large chance of something happening to one or both of them if Bumper were to catch them.

In all honesty, Beca didn't care what happened to herself at this point. The world would go on as usual if she were to cease existing. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that she had anything left to offer the world. Once upon a time, she was a good person, but her innocence had been robbed from her, leaving behind a bitter and jaded shell of a person behind. That was who she was now, and she accepted it. She had nobody that would miss her. Nobody to mourn her.

Chloe, though, was a different story. She still had so much left to offer the world. Although Beca knew very little about the other woman, she could tell that Chloe was a genuinely good person. Certainly someone undeserving of the hell she was being subjected to. The innocence and gentleness that shone in the redhead's eyes gave Beca all the reason she needed to help the girl.

She carefully shifted their positions so that she could slip out of the bed without disturbing the redhead's slumber. She held her breath as Chloe shifted in her sleep. The brunette could have sworn she heard her heart crack when a small whimper escaped from the girl's lips. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on the redhead's forehead, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm going to get you out of this, Chloe. I don't care what it takes… I'm going to fix this. I promise." she whispered to the sleeping girl. She quietly made her way out of the room. A familiar shadow loomed at the end of the hall. She cursed under her breath.

"Getting cozy with Red, are we?" Bumper sneered, his voice dripping with acid.

"She was scared and needed someone there to comfort her." Beca replied curtly, resentful that she even needed to explain herself.

"Aww, well, isn't that sweet." Bumper remarked sarcastically. "We're here to do a job, not coddle the rich bitch."

"No, you're here to do a job." the brunette snapped. "I'm here because I'm being forced into it."

"Oh, yes. Poor, innocent Beca. Forced into a life of crime by big, bad Bumper. You're breaking my heart." he said, placing his hands over his chest. His face twisted into a devious grin as he circled Beca like a predator closing in on its prey. "Do you really think that anyone would buy your story if we were to get caught? Face it Beca,. You're no better than the rest of us, so stop acting like you're so innocent in all of this."

The petite woman stood with her fists clenched, fighting back angry tears. She couldn't let her weakness show in front of Bumper. "I never claimed to be innocent," she growled through gritted teeth, "but I'm not so much of a monster that I don't know what we're doing here is wrong. In fact, I hope they do catch us. I would gladly serve my sentence if it meant that Chloe would be safe at home again." Beca winced as a hand connected with her face as Bumper slapped her.

"You stupid bitch." the taller man said in a low, angry voice. "You're falling in love with her." He looked at her through narrowed eyes, analyzing her reaction to the question. Beca said nothing in response, simply glaring back at him. Inside, her emotions were raging. Was she falling in love with the redhead? She did feel something for her… she just didn't know what. Bumper released a cruel laugh. "Oh, this is rich. Do you really think she could love you back? One of the people responsible for kidnapping her?"

Beca remained silent, refusing to give in to Bumper's taunts. He shook his head, his face still fixed with a cruel grin. "You just remember something. If you try anything stupid, and I will kill you both, starting with her so you can watch her die." he said in a menacing whisper. He leaned in close to her face. "And I can guarantee you it won't be a quick death." She gazed into his ice cold eyes, wondering if he even had a soul left. She glared defiantly at him until he turned on his heel and stomped away. She released the breath she had been holding and buried her face in her hands, releasing a frustrated groan. _What the hell am I going to do?_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe slowly drifted into consciousness as she heard faint voices drifting in from the hallway. It sounded like an argument. One of the voices definitely belonged to Beca, and she was pretty sure the other one was Bumper. The redhead shuddered at the thought of the evil man. She couldn't fight her curiosity as she quietly slipped out of bed and padded softly over to the door, leaning her ear up against it so she could hear a little better. The young girl held her breath as she began to catch parts of the conversation. Beca was in trouble. She felt a knot form in her throat as she heard Bumper ask if Beca was falling in love with her. She scrunched her face up as no reply came from the brunette. Was it true? Was Beca in love with her? She tried to catch the rest of the conversation, but it grew too faint for her to hear. Before long, she heard loud footsteps walking away.

She sighed and slowly made her way back to the bed, crawling onto it and staring up at the ceiling. She heard the locking mechanism turn and the door squeak open as a faint light spilled in through the crack of the door. A small shadow blocked the light momentarily as Beca slipped in and closed the door. Light footsteps could be heard as she crossed the room and stopped as she reached the bed. The mattress dipped slightly as the petite brunette crawled up beside the younger girl and laid down. Chloe turned her head so that she could look at Beca.

"You came back." she said softly. "I didn't think you would come back."

"Of course I came back." Beca said with a small smile.

"Beca?" Chloe said timidly.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, propping her head up on her arm so that she could look down at Chloe.

"Are we going to be alright?" the redhead asked with a shaky voice.

Beca released a small sigh. "Yes. I promise."

Chloe felt reassurance from the other woman's answer. She didn't know how, but she knew Beca would find a way to keep her promise. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and a warm body curl up to hers as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
